


A Snow Day

by RoseAmaranth



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Mizler, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, Teasing, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Snow means cuddles and blankets, watching tv shows together on the couch for most couples. For Mike and Dolph? It means one of them plays out in the snow and catches a cold, requiring the other to care for him until he's well again.
Relationships: The Miz/Dolph Ziggler
Kudos: 4





	A Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Winter is here, ladies and gents, and I am here for it! I actually don't like snow all that much, but I love the fluff that it can bring to my writing. And nothing makes me happier than kids and men. Especially when it's a good-looking man.

Snow covered the ground in a thick blanket, seemingly overnight, and made for a great excuse to stay home from work for the day. Digging out the car, then trying to navigate the roads still covered in slush, and then doing it all again to get home? Yeah, no thanks! Dolph rolled over in the bed, forehead wrinkling when he noticed the other side of the bed was not only empty, it was cold. Ice cold.

Between the two of them, he was the morning person. Yet, here it was nearing nine o'clock, and he was in bed while Mike was...not. 

He flipped the covers off, squeaking at the frigid air, and hurried over to his sleeping pants. 

“Mike?” The house was oddly silent as he walked through, stopping off to pee and wash up. It did smell like brewed coffee, the scent heavy in the air, so at least he knew Mike was up only recently. Dolph scrubbed at his eyes and moved through to the living room. Something must have pulled the man out of bed. No way was he out of bed, in this cold, because he wanted to be. No one was in the living room, and now he was wondering if the man went in to work anyway. 

“Michael?” He pulled his coat down from the hook and ventured out onto the porch, mouth dropping open at what he saw. There were two snow forts in the front yard, people crouched behind them and hunched over suspiciously. Most of the bodies were smaller, probably children, except for one barely being concealed by the mound of snow supposed to be their bunker. _That_ was definitely his missing boyfriend.

Out in the snow. In the morning. Playing with the neighborhood kid.

Dolph hugged his arms tighter around his body, the open coat the only thing protecting him from the chill in the air because he decided to forego a shirt when setting off to find the missing man. The peaceful atmosphere broke when one of the kids screamed “Attack!” and snowballs started flying back and forth. Kids were dramatically 'dying' left and right, and Dolph didn't realize there were so many children in the neighborhood.

Mike, naturally, had the more dramatic death of the group, clutching his chest and collapsing into the snow after taking a few steps, jerking when he was pelted with a couple more snowballs while 'dying'. Dolph shook his head and laughed down at his shoes. Mike was far too charming, even when he was acting like a child. Or playing with them. 

_Especially_ while playing with them, actually.

A couple parents eventually crowded around the war zone, one of them approaching Dolph where he stood on the bottom step of the porch and waving her arms towards the children playing.

“Which one is yours?” He glanced over to where Mike was pelting some poor little girl with massive snowballs. Yep, that one was all his. The mother laughed when he pointed out Mike and claimed the idiot he loved.

“He is quite the sweetheart. The kids always talk about how much fun he is. Some of the mothers are going to be disappointed he's not available, though.” Now that he was looking, there were some pretty women watching Mike with soft smiles, some even calling out to him. The mom next to him nudged him, laughing softly. “Better collect him before someone tries to take him home with them. I've heard them talking. I don't think many people realize he's with you. _With_ you, with you.” 

That was because they weren't trying to be that obnoxious couple everyone hated. Mike was always big on the neighbors liking them, and while they certainly didn't hide who they were, it wasn't like they wore matching shirts or acted stupidly like a couple. But at this new information? Dolph might start being a little more...obvious.

“Danny!”

“Travis!”

“Jessica! Jerome!” 

Everyone was calling their kid to come home, probably for some soup and warm clothes. Dolph crossed his arms and shuffled closer to the group currently disbanding. Mike didn't seem anywhere near ready to stop, though.

“Michael!” The snowball dropped, more than one pair of eyes turning towards him. He only paid attention to the one, though. They lit up like stars while he said his goodbyes to the kids and dusted off his pants. The idiot was going to get sick dressed like he was. Not even wearing his coat. Or snow gloves! 

When he was close enough to grab, Dolph reached up and dusted snow out of his hair. Mike was ducked down, a touch bashful, and smiling at Dolph. Feeling the eyes on him, Dolph pulled _his_ man into a searing kiss, just to show people what's up. Kids cried out in disgust, making them both laugh and touch foreheads. The mom who alerted him to the other women in the neighborhood...eyeing up his man, was buttoning up her son's coat and sneaking him a smirk as some of the other moms walked away quickly, kids dragged behind them.

“Ooh, what was _that_ about? Not that I'm totally complaining.” Dolph led them both in the house because Mike was pretty cold, shivering in his coat. When he took off the coat he got a sharp whistle, so he shot a playful glare at Mike, who was unwrapping his scarf and rubbing his hands together. How he could stand being out in the snow like that, in the freezing cold, and so damn early...

“You know, I could use a little warming up now. Snow is pretty cold.” Winters in Cleveland were always cold – like, really, really cold – which brought his concern to how little layers Mike was wearing. It was barely above twenty out there, even with the sun, and that wind was cutting. He ran his hands over broad shoulders. 

“Drink some coffee. I'll get your thermals ready and a warm blanket.” Mike pouted at him, but Dolph pushed him towards the shower with a grunt. 

Twenty minutes later and Mike was dressed in dry clothes meant to keep him very warm, holding a mug of coffee while Dolph cooked something for them to eat. Still shirtless because it was his house, his kitchen, so why not? The snow was diligently coming down now, erasing any trace of life once more. Hands slid around his waist, lips brushing his neck and trying to distract him from the eggs frying on the stove. 

It was somewhat working. Not that he would give Mike the satisfaction. 

“Where did that possessiveness come from and what do I need to do to bring it around more? Because that was kind of hot.” Grease splattered, stinging his skin and making him jump back a little. Arms tightened around him, like Mike was trying to wrap around him completely.

“That one mom from down the street, the one with the twin boys, said something about all the single moms on the street checking you out. So I had to, you know...” A laugh, soft and deep, rumbled against his skin, raising bumps along his skin. Eat first. Get Mike warmed up. Then get around to that.

“You know I'll always come home to you, though. Right?” That wasn't really the point, but he nodded and plated the eggs. The vegetables finished sauteing as well, so he flicked off the stove and craned his neck to snatch a kiss.

“I just want people to know you have someone to go home to. I want them to know _who_ I am.” Fingers tickled down his sides, but he turned in the hold and nudged his chest with the plate he was holding. Mike grumped at him, though he did retreat with and smile. Dolph set the fork next to him and poured more coffee in the mug Mike got from Vegas last summer. It was hideous, a stupid dancing girl on it, but Mike loved it like it was given to him by a dying relative.

He was waiting for the right time to 'accidentally' throw it away.

“Domesticity suits you, babe.” Dolph pressed a kiss to his head, hand running over the thick muscles across his shoulders and back. They both had a healthy relationship with the gym, but he was kind of obsessed with Mike's body. Like anyone could blame him. It was half the reason the women on the block loved him. The other being how he was with kids. 

It was the female kryptonite- a man who was great with children.

“You warmed up yet?” The coffee was gone in a flash, as was the toast, and then hands were roaming over his skin. His fingers scratched along the back of Mike's neck, laughing when he was pulled forward and Mike pressed his face into his still bared torso.

“Hardly. I think we need to revisit that technique. Works pretty well from what I remember.” Well, he wasn't about to say no to _that._ The neighborhood women were forgotten when they stumbled and tumbled into their room, snow blocking them in and creating a cozy little world all their own.

The next day, Dolph rolled over and pressed his nose into the warm skin of Mike's neck. Wait, it was actually unnaturally warm. Hot. He propped himself up and felt Mike's face with his forearm. Burning up. And now that he was looking, the man looked a bit sick as well. Pale but with flushed cheeks. His movements disturbed his partner, sleepy groans filling the room as he shifted and rubbed at his face.

“Time 'sit?” The clock read '9:50', which he relayed in a soft whisper, running his fingers through Mike's sweaty hair. Hopefully they had some tea and cold medicine. This idiot caught something while playing with those kids the day before. His idiot, who happened to be the biggest baby when he was ill.

Well, second to Dolph himself. Not that he would admit that. He liked to be taken care of, okay?

“Sleep a little longer. I'm going to go get a little work done and see if we have anything to make you feel better. You really need to be more careful going out in the snow. Especially with children, who carry all kinds of illnesses this time of year.” Mike mumbled and turned glassy eyes towards him, squinting at the rush of sunlight on his sleepy face. 

“I'm totally fine. Fit as a fiddle. I can help get stuff-” He was cut off by a sneeze, one that rocked his whole body and made him sniffle. Yep, perfectly healthy. Oh, wait.

“Honey, sleep. Take a day off.” Mike didn't put up much of a fight, falling asleep nearly instantly, which only proved just how sick he was. This man never took a day off and resented anyone telling him to do so. Dolph crept out of bed and hopped in the shower, trimming his facial hair before stepping back in the room with just his towel. While he searched for clothes to wear, the bed creaked and groaned under Mike's weight. “Sleep, Mizanin.”

“How can I when you're right there being all...awake and naked. Glowing. It's unfair. Practically torture.” Dolph stood, clothes in hand, and joined Mike on the bed, though he kept distance enough to discourage any morning activities. Not while he looked like....that. Poor thing was hit hard whenever he was sick.

“When you're well. Sleep and food is good for a body fighting illness. Get your rest and maybe I'll let you move to the living room for some TV.” Mike huffed but sidled down into his blankets, pulling the covers to his chin and watching Dolph's movements with eyes barely able to stay open. He dressed and pressed a kiss to the sick man's heated skin, skimming his fingers over the handsome face and feeling his heart crack open and spill its contents all over the floor. 

He was such a mess over this man.

An hour later and he pushed back into the room, plate in hand and a gentle knock to the door. Mike continued snoring away, so Dolph walked in and sat by his side on the bed, plate placed on the nightstand. He ran a hand over the blankets covering Mike, leaning into his space and running his lips and hands across any exposed skin.

“So all I need to do is get sick and you're all over me? Piece of-” He broke off into a fit of coughing. Dolph helping him into a seated position. “-cake.”

“Yes, darling. Here, I brought you some food. Build up your strength so you can get better. Nothing too heavy, though. Just some stew and toast. Oh, and plenty of water.” Mike accepted the food with bleary eyes and a tired smile. Poor thing was getting hit hard with this cold.

“We can watch tv, right?” He linked their hands together over the blankets, running his thumb across the back. Looking like that, all pale and poorly, he was willing to do anything to make him feel even marginally better. 

What would he be like as a father?

“Of course. Your favorite show. Eat your soup and we'll move to the living room.” Mike wrinkled his nose at the soup, raising a brow at Dolph.

“Soup? For breakfast?” It was that, sugary cereal, or greasy eggs and sausage. 

“I figured this would be easiest on your stomach. In case you're, you know, feeling nauseous.” They ate together, the soup's delicious aroma filling the room and enticing Dolph into getting a bowl for himself. Then they moved to the couch in the living room, Mike swaddled in blankets with Vicks on his chest and his head on Dolph's shoulder. Snow continued falling outside the window, a cute Christmas movie on TV, and plenty of cuddling. 

Exactly the way he liked it.

(And, a week later, they got to do it all over when Dolph inevitably fell ill as well.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Enjoy the winter! Xx


End file.
